my RWBY story
by hyjacker
Summary: follow Andrew and Kali as they find their way through Vale and discover what its like to be at Beacon academy. there might be some romances down the way ;)


I'm writing a story using mainly my own characters. My first story guys.

3rd person POV

Andrew was walking up the path to Beacon

"I can't wait" he thought "I'm so excited I've been waiting for this day for years"

He nearly fell over because someone had sprinted past him, they were short and cute with long chocolate brown hair in a pony tail, warm brown eyes and a nice smile and she was wearing a black top and black skinny jeans she turned around and said "I'm so so sorry about that I didn't see you there"

"Nah it's fine" Andrew said "no harm done"

"That's good" she said "I'm Kali by the way nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too kali I'm Andrew"

He put his hand out and she shook it

"So is it your first day Andrew?" She asked

"Yeah, What about you?" He replied

"Me too" she said "I've been super excited about it ever since I got the acceptance letter"

"I wasn't expecting to get an acceptance letter so when mine turned up I was delighted"

"So do you think we'll get to pick the teams Andrew?"She said

"I hope not, I'm normally the quiet one that gets left out of the groups in class" he said

"Well I'm the noisy one usually in the centre of attention but some people don't like me because of it" she said

"We'll only you can chose your personality if they don't like it, fuck them"

Yeah, you're right! She said "I should just be awesome and beautiful, right?"

A bell rang quietly in the distance

"Yeah sure, wait" Andrew said was that the bell?"

"Yeah, we're gonna have to sprint to registration" she said as she took off with Andrew sprinting behind her

INSIDE BEACON

Kali POV

I sprinted into the building with the ginger kid sprinting beside me what was his name again? I thought oh yeah it was Andrew well Andrew was just a few centimetres taller than me with ginger hair combed to the right and brown eyes and glasses

He stood beside me with a confused look on his face

"Where do we go now?" He asked

"I dunno maybe the reception?" I replied

"Yeah let's try it" he said as he started to walk off, I followed him to the reception

"God this looks like a hotel" I said

"Yeah I wonder if they do room service I'm starving" he replied

I giggled a bit at that and said to the woman at the reception "excuse me, but where do we go?"

The woman smiled said "what are your names?"

"Mines Kali Walker and this is my friend Andrew..."

"Andrew Wells" said Andrew

"Right" the woman said "you two are going to registration which is down the hall and to the left big ballroom, you can't miss it"

"Thanks" I said and we started to walk Down the hall

REGISTRATION HALL

Andrew POV

We entered the hall, it was huge the ceiling was a good 50-70 feet high and the length was around the length of 4 busses put together so yeah it was huge there was a guy on the stage with white hair a black suit and a green scarf

He said "welcome students this is Beacon, in these halls you will be trained to fight, use your courage and above all have gain honour, now for your initiation you will all be transported to a mountainside 8 at a time you will be paired with the first person you have eye contact with when you land and each pair will have to collect one piece from the temple, good luck"

"Well that was weird" said kali

"Let's get going, maybe we'll be on the on the same transportation" I said

"Yeah, maybe" she replied "come on there's a line forming"

We both walked towards the line when I got to the front a woman with a needle in hand said "this is your tracker it's how we find you if you get lost"

"Ok" I said she stabbed it in my arm, I winced at the pain the woman said "walk forward into the helicopter"

I walked forward into the helicopter and it was immediately colder

I shivered and sat down on the metal bench, moments later Kali walked in rubbing her arm "that hurt like hell" she said

"It wasn't too bad" I replied

"Even you have to admit that it hurt she said

"Well, maybe just a little" I replied

"That's what I thought" she said

A couple of other people walked In and sat down in silence a couple of minutes later the helicopter started to shake as we took off

MOUNTAIN SIDE

Kali POV

We were told to stand on these squares around a metre away from the edge of the mountain, Andrew looked really nervous

The man In the green scarf was standing there "as many of you know I am professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon" he said "now some of you may be wondering how to get down to the forest at the base of the mountain, you will be launched one by one into the air while in the air you will each have to figure out your own landing strategy, good luck to you all and please refrain from dying"

"Was he serious?" whispered Andrew

"I think so" I whispered back

Then he was launched Into the air I just had time to think 'oh shit' before I was launched as well.

I should update it soon

Reviews are welcome as is constructive criticism


End file.
